


what's mine is yours

by lovely_huening



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt Huening Kai, M/M, Making Up, Mild Hurt/Comfort, after that they become lovey dovey again, stress cooking, that's all this fic about, then make up, yeonkai fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_huening/pseuds/lovely_huening
Summary: Stubborn. Kai is so frickin' stubborn. But then, that's an affliction they both suffer from, both being the same type of stubborn, hence why they're fighting in the first place.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun & Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	what's mine is yours

"Get out of my kitchen," Kai commands when he hears the door he just stormed through swing open behind him.

"Not your kitchen, sweetheart," Yeonjun snaps, brushing by Kai, infuriatingly close, on his way to the refrigerator. There's no need. The kitchen is big enough to accommodate them both without them stepping over one another. Yeonjun did it on purpose. He did it to make a point. "This was _my_ penthouse before you and I ever hooked up."

"Yeah, well, I live here now. My name's on the lease. I even pay rent."

"So, it's _half_ your kitchen."

"I buy the groceries," Kai presses, pulling spices off the rack and taking cans out of the cabinets, anything to avoid the fridge until Yeonjun gets his beer and gets out of his way. "The pots and pans are mine, the dishes are mine … the _knives_ are mine. It's _mostly_ my kitchen."

Yeonjun leans against a far counter and cracks open his bottle, but he doesn't take a swig. He didn't really want a beer; he just didn't want to leave things the way they were, with Kai pissed off at him and his (admittedly) obnoxious attitude. Yeonjun thought if they could move their 'discussion' into the kitchen, the one place Kai feels calmest, Kai might see that regardless of what Yeonjun said, _he_ was overreacting.

Barring that, Yeonjun wanted to stay on Kai's nerves.

"Way to be petty, Huening."

Kai slams a can of chicken broth on the counter, his free hand gripping the edge, keeping him from chucking the can at his boyfriend. " _I'm_ being petty?"

"Yup."

"A-ha. So what do you call what _you're_ doing - standing over there with your beer instead of drinking it on the sofa?"

"I'm supervising." Yeonjun grins and finally takes a swig. It hasn't been in the refrigerator long, so it's warm, and tastes flat.

But needling his mad boyfriend? That tastes _good_.

Kai drums his fingers on the countertop, formulating a comeback, but gives up in favor of starting dinner.

"Whatever." With his left hand, he grabs a carrot; with his right hand, a knife. With one hard swipe of his blade, his hacks off the top (rather symbolically, Yeonjun notices), then starts slicing. After the carrot, he moves on to an onion, then a potato. Yeonjun scans the countertop at the rest of the ingredients – oregano, garlic, a yam, a pound or two of beef wrapped in butcher paper.

Stew. Kai is making stew.

His mother's stew, to be precise.

It's Kai's go-to comfort food. He reserves it for those days when the world weighs heavy on his shoulders. And Yeonjun makes it with him, to remind Kai that he has someone on his side.

But Kai is making it alone this time while Yeonjun stands in the corner, acting like a dick.

And now Yeonjun _feels_ like a dick.

Yeonjun watches Kai search his ingredients, his hand groping the spaces between for something he apparently thought he'd gotten. A second glance and Yeonjun knows what Kai is looking for. And no, it's not there.

Celery.

Kai forgot the celery.

Seeing as Yeonjun is closest to the fridge, Kai is probably not too eager to get it.

Yeonjun pushes off the counter and opens the fridge door. He grabs the package of stalks and carries them to the sink. He separates a few, gives them a good rinse, then grabs a knife from the butcher block and begins to slice. Kai must peek over to see what he's doing because Yeonjun hears him sigh.

"I don't need your help."

"I'm not helping," Yeonjun claps back. "I wanted some celery, so I'm chopping some celery."

Kai scoffs. "You're going to eat _five_ whole stalks of celery? You can barely stomach _one_."

"So what if I chop up extra? Are you really going to let it go to waste?" Yeonjun sweeps his pile of chopped celery into a bowl. He walks it over to Kai's side of the kitchen and sets it down beside the cutting board. Kai doesn't look at it. He doesn't say thank you. And even though it should be browning in the pot with the carrots and the onion, he shoves it aside next to the other unchopped ingredients and moves on to the garlic cloves. Yeonjun shakes his head. He goes back to his side of the kitchen and continues to lean against the counter.

Stubborn. Kai is so frickin' stubborn.

But then, that's an affliction they both suffer from, both being the same type of stubborn, hence why they're fighting in the first place.

Yeonjun doesn't try to lend another hand. As far as he can tell, Kai has things covered. Kai cooks to clear his head. Yeonjun should probably consider being a decent human being for once and leave him to it. But watching Kai chop and peel and stir is so mesmerizing, Yeonjun can't bring himself to leave, even if his presence causes Kai's shoulders to tighten and his back to lock painfully straight.

In the midst of this dance, Kai lifts his head. With one hand resting on the package of beef, he looks around for his meat slicing knife. When he doesn't see it anywhere on the counter, he turns slowly in the direction of the knife block … sitting beside Yeonjun's right elbow. There his meat slicing knife is, its handle jutting out of its metal holder. Kai sighs as if he just witnessed his favorite thing in life disintegrate into thin air, his shoulders slouching till his fingertips reach his knees. Yeonjun rolls his eyes.

"Here." He reaches for the knife. "Allow me."

"No." Kai hurries over with an arm outstretched, determined to grab it before Yeonjun can touch it. "I've got it."

"I said I'll get it. I'm right here."

"No need, thank you." Kai manages to wrap his fingers around the handle before his boyfriend can. "I'm perfectly capable …"

"I'm not saying you're not capable."

"Oh, you're not?"

"No, I'm not, Kai! I'm just trying to be …"

Kai being Kai, he doesn't back down. He holds fast to the handle of the knife, willing to keep it there and wait Yeonjun out. But Yeonjun being Yeonjun, he forces his hand underneath Kai's, weeding beneath Kai's fist till he can wrap his fingers around the handle and yank it free. He does, pulling the knife from the block and forcing Kai's hand out of the way.

But not far enough.

The blade misses Kai's fingers but slices neatly through the pad of his thumb. A small ribbon of blood blossoms from the cut.

"… nice," Yeonjun finishes, staring at his boyfriend's hand in shock. But Kai doesn't seem fazed.

He seems tired.

Yeonjun carefully puts the knife down and reaches for a clean paper towel. He takes his boyfriend's hand. Kai doesn't pull away. He doesn't want Yeonjun to help him, but he's too tired to fight anymore.

Which should make Yeonjun the clear winner of this standoff. But he doesn't feel like a winner.

He feels like the biggest loser on the planet.

Kai doesn't object as Yeonjun wraps his thumb up in the towel and applies pressure to stop the bleeding, doesn't withdraw when Yeonjun raises his hand to his mouth and presses it to his lips.

"I'm sorry," Yeonjun whispers across the tips of Kai's fingers.

"For what? For stabbing me?" Kai jokes, his acidic tone tempered by that exhaustion that seems to seep from his body faster than the blood from his cut.

Yeonjun's first instinct is to point out that he didn't technically _stab_ Kai, but he's smart enough to know that that's not the route he should take. "For everything. But especially for acting like a humongous jerk. I wasn't trying to hurt you. I guess … I'm just good at it."

"I don't forgive you yet," Kai says, breathless with latent anger, and a hint of fear. Because after all the years they've been together, all the fights and the making up, Kai is still afraid there will come a day when Yeonjun will kick him out.

Yeonjun understands that. It's a miracle Kai ever agreed to date him in the first place. Three years later, here they are, but during every fight, Yeonjun wonders if it will be their last. Will Kai finally call it quits and go? After Kai turned to leave the living room, Yeonjun was sure he was on his way out the door.

When he saw him make a beeline for the kitchen, his sigh of relief could be heard straight to the moon.

"Fine," Yeonjun says. "But do you still love me?"

Kai's face softens, the lines that so clearly translate his feelings of hurt and defeat smoothing into one of his signature smiles.

"Yes. I still love you, you big baby." Yeonjun chuckles and leans in, daring a light kiss on Kai's lips. And Kai lets him. Yeonjun risks a bit deeper, accidentally squeezing Kai's hand in the process, pressing the cut on his thumb too hard. Kai hisses. He glances down at his thumb, a fresh spot of blood staining the white paper towel, and frowns. "Some days more than others."

**Author's Note:**

> i recently fell in love with yeonkai, i hope you guys like it!


End file.
